A Day in the Life of
by yaoikoibito
Summary: And it's these things he holds dear. It's never perfect, but this is as good as it gets and he thinks it's still this that he wants. It's that rare smile and those eyes, it's those intimate moments; it's because of those he thinks, that yeah, it's love.


A/n: A series of short fics for 30_hugs and 30kisses *laughs*

Prompts: 30hugs #6: oxygen, Gamma #22: naprapath

xxX~o~o~Xxx

_It's Never Just Intuition_

_~~o~~_

It's sunny outside, and there are birds that twitter about. There is the opened window, and a warm breeze passes through, ruffling the hair on Shinobu's face. He's alone in Miyagi's- no, he's alone in_their_apartment. Their, because Miyagi's finally taken that leap and Shinobu feels his heart swell. It's wonderful, too wonderful that sometimes he doesn't even know what to do with himself.

He sits on their (and he will never get tired of saying that) couch while reading a book, the television's on because it's silent and he vaguely registers what's on is a documentary of unconventional medical practices. He thinks life couldn't get any better than this.

He jolts, surprised, when the door slams against the wall and there he sees Miyagi on the doorway. He just walks in, doesn't even say anything. He doesn't do his obnoxious shouting of Shinobu's name, he doesn't do that cheery smile and demand for a kiss. He seems lifeless, broken today and Shinobu's heart surges because who would do such a thing? Who could hurt Miyagi like that?

Miyagi heads over to where Shinobu is, and basically just plops himself down. He rests on the couch unceremoniously as he loosens his tie and undoes the first two buttons of his button-down. He shifts, and Shinobu feels himself slipping and pressing up against Miyagi's side.

The televisions drawls on, _'And next we have naprapathy-'_and it's starting to get on Shinobu's nerves. Shinobu switches off the television and then closes his book and says, "Welcome home." But Miyagi doesn't say anything. He just sighs and closes his eyes and places a hand over them.

Shinobu clenches his fist because this is aggravating him. Miyagi, who says they should talk about it whenever they feel unease, is a hypocrite. He doesn't tell Shinobu anything, doesn't let Shinobu see his face other than when he's happy. He wants to be there when Miyagi feels, just feels and Shinobu wants Miyagi to think, _you're here and I'll be okay._

He sighs, an angry puff of air escaping his lips. Miyagi finally looks at him through his fingers then. He reaches up a hand to ruffle Shinobu's hair but Shinobu slaps it away.

"What the hell?" Miyagi says annoyed.

All Shinobu thinks is, _at least that's something_. But he glares at Miyagi. He shifts his eyes, and catches sight of the television. He remembers something then. "Lie down," he says harshly.

Miyagi looks at Shinobu in confusion. "What?" He says as he complies anyway.

"You're being a stupid old man, now roll to lie on your stomach." Shinobu says as he rearranges the things on the couch to comply Miyagi and his lying position.

Though Miyagi grumbles about it, he does as is told. He lies on his stomach looking over his shoulder at Shinobu. "Well? What are you doing?" He smirks, but Shinobu can tell he's still depressed about this something, "Are you planning to switch it up?"

Shinobu blushes a bit as he knows what Miyagi was implying. "Just shut up." Shinobu says slapping his shoulder, and then he realizes something. "Wait, I need your shirt off." He says, a serious look on his face.

Miyagi sits up and slips off his shirt and resumes lying down on his stomach, "What are you- _oh_."

He stops at what he says, because Shinobu presses a hand against a knot of muscles on his back and it feels _great_. Shinobu sits on the edge of the couch, leaning forward as he moves. He applies a bit more pressure, moves onto another part of Miyagi's back and runs his hands in a circular motion. Miyagi groans into his arm and Shinobu's eyes soften, he's not mad anymore. He's never mad, just usually frustrated and jealous.

Shinobu stops in his motions and this causes Miyagi to look over his shoulder at him, a question in his eyes. Shinobu breathes in deeply and he feels something tighten in his chest. He leans down and brushes his lips against the back of Miyagi's neck, against his shoulders. He stays still then, rests his lips in the space between Miyagi's shoulders.

"Shinobu-chin?" Miyagi questions, and it's only a whisper because he knows Shinobu. Knows so much of him that it hurts.

"Tell me." He says against Miyagi's skin. It's mumbled, and he feels the vibrations on Miyagi's back. He pulls away, looking at Miyagi with a hurt expression that isn't supposed to be there. "You love me, right?" He gulps because his throat's unbelievably dry. "Tell me everything." He clenches his fist and a pressure is building up behind his eyes. "Tell me if it hurts."

Miyagi sits up. He places both his hands against Shinobus face and Shinobu closes his eyes. Miyagi leans down, his lips a breath away from Shinobu's

"It doesn't." He says quietly. Shinobu opens his eyes again, and he sees Miyagi staring sincerely at him and the brokenness is gone. He pulls Shinobu in, holds him to his chest. "It never hurts."

Shinobu feels Miyagi's breath on his hair, feels the rise and fall of Miyagi's chest against his. Shinobu closes his eyes and holds Miyagi close and it's perfect. _This is it_, he thinks and he just breathes and breathes and breathes.


End file.
